fma hp crossover
by thejayfeatherluver
Summary: Its Zander's fifth year at Hogwarts and boy is Hogwarts going have to have a run for its money, Ed is teaching! How is Hogwarts going to survive the new Alchemy professor and Umbridge? Yaoi Ed X OC Harry bashing this is my first fanfic so please be nice
1. information

**Main Character**

**Name:** Zander Curtis

**Age:** 15

**Gender: **Male

**Parents:** birth parents unknown, adoptive parents Izumi and Sig Curtis (his birthparents are descendants of Salazar Slitherin and Godric Gryffindor)

**Chimera: **Human/Panther

**Birth-day:** March 22nd

**Appearance: **black hair, that he usually wears in a ponytail, with panther ears on top of his head, long black tail, and amber eyes, tall, lean, usually wears black and red, all of his limbs are auto-mail, extendible fangs and claws

**Mechanic:** Winry Rockbell

**Weapons:** whatever he makes with alchemy, Auto-mail, 9mm pistol, fangs/claws, ignition gloves

**State Name:** The Elemental Alchemist

**Boyfriend:** Edward Elric

**Hogwarts Year:** 5th

**Hogwarts House: **Gryffindor

**Wand:** blackthorn with Thestral tail hair core 11 inches

**Supporting Characters:**

Edward Elric (age 16) (alchemy professor)

Alphonse Elric (age 15) (assistant alchemy professor)

Col. Roy Mustang

Granny Pikako

Izumi Curtis

Sig Curtis

Major Alex Armstrong

Lt. Riza Hawkeye

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Hogwarts Professors

**Info:**

Zander, Fred, and George are friends, Ron is a bully, Harry is a stuck up, Hermione is a know-it-all, years 1-4 are basically the same just replace Harry, Ron and Hermione with Fred, George and Zander, Zander spends the holidays with Ed and Al, no one at Hogwarts knows about Zander's panterness except Fred, George Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore

**Summary:**

Its Zander's fifth year at Hogwarts and boy is Hogwarts going have to have a run for its money, Ed is teaching! How is Hogwarts going to survive the new Alchemy professor and Umbridge? Yaoi Ed X OC Harry bashing

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. **

**Rated M for Zander and Ed's potty mouth and mine, plus my dirty mind.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Yelling this cannot be good.

"ED, GRANNY SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled down stairs. I groggily sat up in bed, and looked at my calendar August 20, I should be getting my owl soon. I walked down stairs and saw Winry hitting Ed in the head with her wrench, Merlin she loves that wrench. I noticed Al opening a window in the kitchen.

"Is my owl here yet Al?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied, "just got here."

I smiled and took my letter not noticing there was one for Ed and Al to. I read through my letter smiling the entire time.

"Hey Teacher," I asked, "When are we going to Diagon Ally?"

"In a week's time," she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Time Skip to a Week Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like every year Teacher apparates Ed and I to Diagon Ally, he 'loved to see all the magic' as he stated but I know he just wants to be with me, that's what I love about him.

After we bought all my school stuff we went to the Leakey Caldron, to wait for Teacher and Sig and to get some lunch. I started to read through my books. When I got to my Alchemy book I took one look at before I knew it was a piece of crap. Thankfully Teacher came in at that exact second, sadly Ed and I were cuddling in the booth. And we didn't notice her and dad until it was too late.

_SLAP, SLAP _"OW! Teacher what was that for?!" Ed exclaimed, at the same time I said "OW! I'm sorry!"

After we apparated back to Granny Pinako's house Ed and I took each other's hands and ran to our secret hideout. It's awesome we made an underground bunker by the tree where Ed's old house is. We'd use his house but A. it's kind of obvious and B. he, Al and I kind of burnt it down when we left on our journey to restore their bodies four years ago. So after the war against Father was over and Ed and I started dating we made this bunker in case we angered my mom. We tend to use it pretty often, but no one but us knows where the bunker actually is, other than Al and Winry.

The bunker is awesome, it's big but not too big, the walls are made of pine and oak wood and the floor is carpeted in crimson. We have materials to make practically anything. We also have a library with any kind of book you can think of, three bedrooms with attached baths, a large room for Winry to work in and a huge kitchen. We went straight to our room to have some fun. (You can use your imagination for this scene but Ed is the uke)

**I hope you like it, I worked really hard. **

**Please remember to review and follow!**

**If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**This is on , , and **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up next to Ed, and looked at the calendar smiling it was August 1st; today is the first day of Hogwarts. I stretched sitting up in bed and shook Ed lightly he had been having a lot nightmares after we defeated Father this summer. Ed blinked his molten eyes open sleepily and yawned. "Morning Z," he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I smiled at him, he had dark circles under his eyes it was obvious he had another nightmare last night. I lightly kissed his forehead while he snuggled up to me, waiting until Teacher came to wake us up. Sadly we only had a couple of minutes until she opened the door with a loud kick. It no longer surprised us when she did that.

"Get up you lazy bums, we leave in half an hour!" she yelled.

I smiled in anticipation, Hogwarts my home away from home. Ed and I showered and got dressed, then headed down for breakfast Teacher shoved large plates of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon in front of us, which we shoveled down quickly. As I finished she handed me my shrunken trunk. Putting mine and Ed's dishes in the sink I didn't see Teacher hand Ed and Al shrunken trunks as well.

"Ready to go?" Teacher asked.

"Yep," I replied grabbing Ed and Al.

Al took ahold of Teacher's arm and she apparated us to Platform 93/4. I spotted Fred and George quickly and cursed under my breath they had spotted me too.

"Hey Z," said Fred

"How was," George continued.

"You're summer?" they finished in union. They then saw Ed and me holding hands. They smiled mischievously and asked "Who's this?"

I sighed, _Crap _I thought _I hoped they wouldn't notice!_ "Well summer was long," I said then quietly added, "and deadly."

Sadly they heard and sighed. "Are you always in life or death situations Z?" they asked.

"I'll explain on the train," I said. "Oh, and this is Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ed and I started dating after Father was defeated." I explained.

"Who?" The twins asked.

"I'll explain on the train," I stated again.

"Who are you?" asked Al.

"Well one of us is Fred, and one of us is George." They said again in union.

Ed pointed to Fred and said "You're Fred," then pointed to George and added, "and you're George."

"Bloody hell!" Fred gawked.

"Only Z can tell us apart," George added.

"We learned from the best," explained Al.

"Who?" asked the twins.

Ed pointed to teacher. The twin's mouths hung open.

I looked at the clock 10:50, "Crap we gotta get on the train!" I exclaimed. I hugged Teacher and Al and pecked Ed on the lips, and then Fred George and I ran to the train.

When we found an empty compartment I told my exhilarating and deadly summer to the twins

**I hope you like it. Please review and favorite. If you have any suggestions please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How did," Fred said.

"You survive," George added.

"THAT?" They exclaimed together.

I sighed as the door slammed open, "Survive what?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "It's none of your business," I stated.

"Ron and I are prefects tell us," Hermione said.

"Um no," I said.

"Then you get detention," said Ron.

"You can't give me detention for not telling you something!" I exclaimed.

"Sure we can," Hermione said.

"Not if I tell McGonagall," I said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. "Fine," said Ron as they left, "but this isn't over!"

I looked at Fred and George and said, "Your brother is a jackass."

"Don't we know it," they said in union.

We changed into our robes as it was turning dark. We would be arriving soon.

We were sitting down in our seats the sorting just finished I looked up at the professors' table to see who was new. In place of Hagrid was Professor Grubly-Plank for DADA was a pink toad lady and there were two more empty seats between Snape and the toad woman. I wonder if one of them is our new alchemy professor I don't know who the other seat is for.

Dumbledore introduced the toad lady as Umbridge he was about to speak more but Umbitch, as I just dubbed her, interrupted him. In the middle of her speech the doors slammed open.

"Hey Al I found it!" the person yelled. I knew that voice. I was pissed. Why didn't he tell me he was coming? Oh he is going to get it. I disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey Gred," said George.

"Yeah Forage?" Fred asked.

"Where did Z go?"

"I don't know."

Ed and Al walked in closing the doors behind them. They didn't notice the human-panther wizard chimera behind them, just people staring at them. Ed looked confident, standing tall (or as tall as he could) in his elevator boots, leather pants, black tank-top, jacket and red coat with the black Flamel Symbol on the back. Al on the other hand looked nervous (understandable as he only just got his body back a couple months ago) wearing sneakers, a white button up shirt, and blue version of Ed's coat. They both had their silver state watches.

I smiled seeing the perfect attack. "Edward Elric," he said menacingly, "you are in so much trouble."

"Ed?" Al asked.

"Yeah Al?" Ed asked

"Is Z going to kill us for not telling him?"

"Not us, Al," he answered, "Just me."

I ran at him at full speed grabbing his arm and sending him flying towards the staff table. Jumping in the air I grabbed him again throwing him into the table destroying the middle of the table.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Al who was frozen to the spot. "Is this true Al?" He quickly nodded. I sighed and sat on Ed, and slapped him over his head. "Don't do that again," I told him.

He nodded. "Mr. Curtis," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Would you please get off Professor Elric? And please fix the table too" she said.

I quickly got off of Ed, and brushed myself off, and then I offered my hand to him. He grabbed it muttering quick thanks as he pulled himself up.

"Sorry about that," he said to McGonagall then added, "I'll fix the table."

I smiled as he clapped his hands placing them on the table. Many looked at him oddly. He smiled then transmuted the table back to its original state.

**Please favorite and review! Leave me some suggestions too.**


End file.
